


Champagne Head

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Champagne, F/M, Gen, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: After the 2014 Austrian Grand Prix, Toto wants to sleep but his wife Susie is too hyper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP is hyper and person B is tired and wants to sleep. Person A is annoying them and they shut them up with a kiss.
> 
> Enjoy.

*Austrian Grand Prix 2014*

The motorhome was buzzing, the garage was buzzing and he suspected the paddock was buzzing too, but Toto was exhausted. The thrill of it being his home race, and the first Austrian Grand Prix in many years had taken its toll. He was high in demand for interviews, autographs, fan meetings, team debriefs and strategy meetings. The weekend had been a blur, he couldn’t quite believe it was Sunday and the race was over. Thursday didn’t seem that long ago. He omitted a long sigh as he reclined back on the sofa in the motorhome, enjoying a beer with Niki and his drivers. The joy of being Austrian meant he didn’t have far to travel home and that Susie would drive.

“Shouldn’t Susie be here by now?” Niki asked his friend, seeing the weariness in his eyes.

Toto shrugged. “Williams have a lot to celebrate. She’ll appear at some point.” He said. Despite locking out the front row of the grid in qualifying, strategy had let them down in the race and Mercedes had a one-two, followed by the Williams cars in third and fourth. Yet, he suspected it was a boost Williams needed.

“True.” Niki nodded.

“Any plans for this week?” Lewis asked his boss, trying to make polite conversation.

“Just a few meetings and sleeping.” Toto smiled. “Something I need after a weekend of dealing with you two darlings.”

Nico scoffed. “You love us really.”

Toto snorted. “Sure, I do.”

It was at that moment, they heard the motorhome door swing open and bang shut. “Toto!” Susie squealed, rushing over to him and giving him a hug. “How are you? We did so well today!”

“We-” Before Toto could even get his words out, Susie was standing up and looking around the motorhome. “Where did you get the beer? I could have one.” She said, and Nico pointed towards the fridge and she quickly dashed off.

Toto groaned. “She’s hyper. Someone shoot me.” He sunk lower into the sofa, hoping she’d calm down. He was too tired for hyper Susie.

“Aww. You love her really. Isn’t it nice to see her happy?” Nico grinned at him, watching the blonde test driver share a laugh with one of the hospitality girls.

“It is… but sleep…”

Niki grinned. “Toto has reached the old man stage where embracing his spouse’s happiness, and his interest in sex has died.”

Toto looked at him. “My interest in Susie’s happiness and sex is just fine, thank you very much. I’m just too tired to think about it right now. I want to sleep.” He pouted, not realising Susie had made her way back over and was easing herself into the seat beside him.

“Awww. Totobear, are you tired?” Susie asked softly, stroking his cheek.

“Totobear!” Lewis and Nico burst out laughing, never having heard their boss’s nickname before. “That’s awesome, thank you for that Susie!”

Toto groaned and closed his eyes. “Why are you all so hyper?”

“Because I won!” Nico grinned. “That’s why.”

Toto nodded, not really caring anymore. He decided that if his drivers weren’t fighting he didn’t need to care what they were talking about.

However, the Austrian soon realised it wasn’t the boys he needed to be worried about, it was Susie. She was totally hyper and kept bouncing in her seat and speaking loudly. “Today has been amazing! Williams did so well!”

“What about your wedding?” Niki asked, smiling.

“It was amazing too but so was today! Felipe and Valtteri drove amazing races.” She nodded. “As did Mercedes and my amazing husband! He runs such a fantastic team. He’s a great boss. You’re lucky to work for him.” She nodded.

Toto groaned. “Liebling, did you have champagne?”

“Just like half a bottle.” She shrugged happily. Still grinning from ear to ear.

“Liebling. You know you shouldn’t drink champagne. It goes straight to your head. Like this.”

The blonde shrugged, still bouncing about and talking to Lewis and Nico. Using her hands to over exaggerate whatever she was talking about. Toto could see the frightened looks on his drivers faces. Clearly, they’d never met a hyper and tipsy Susie.

“So, Susie. What is better. Driving an F1 car or sex with Toto?” Lewis smirked at her, ignoring the death glare Toto was giving him.

“That’s simple!” She grinned. “Sex with Toto. He’s so b-”

“That’s enough out of you!” Toto grabbed Susie and pulled her down against his chest, brushing his lips against hers passionately and drawing her into a deep kiss. Pressing his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around her tongue, making her moan.

Niki, Lewis and Nico stared at the two of them in shock as Toto pulled away panting, leaving Susie lying on the sofa speechless and wide-eyed in shock. “I’m going to grab my coat and then we’re going home. Okay?” He told her.

She could only nod, totally shocked right now.

Toto smiled to himself. Not to brag, but he knew his kisses always shut his wife up and in times like this, he found it an acceptable tactic to use.


End file.
